Because
by YamiNeko18
Summary: Life once Loved is dead. Someone is sitting on the curb thinking about love. Songfic ,BxR.Implied Bxm.


Hi again People.

I finally got my lazy butt to work on this.

This is a songfic for one of my favorite Couples,

Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura.

I hope u enjoy.

/Bold italics/ mean song 

Regular or Bold means talking or thinking

Warnings: Very Angsty, Character death, Suicide, Shonen ai (which means Boy x Boy love if offended don't read and DON'T flame me with stupid things about Yaoi or Shonen Ai since I clearly warned u here.) Language. Not a happy story or ending.

Disclaimer: YuGiOh does not belong to me,sighs I wish it did though. This song DOES belong to me since I made it up. The songs' title is Because.

So Here We Go...

Third persons POV 

_/ Where am I, Why cant you see me? Am I invisible to you or are you looking through me. What do you see? Do you see a blank face? Am I just a toy to be broken and played with? /_

A young snowy-haired youth is sitting on the curb outside of an old rundown Victorian house. His shoulders shake as if he was weeping but if you got close enough you would see no tears. He would never allow the tears break out of their diamond hard barrier. His face is as blank as a porcelain doll just made and not painted yet. His once Life- Loving doe brown eyes are blank and soulless. He seems to waiting for something but nothing is coming for this Fallen (1) Tenshi. Fallen from grace for loving a dark being, a dark white-haired Devil. Blood drips down his arm where four long Slashes mar the once milky white skin. This was once the boy named Ryou Bakura now it is just an empty shell. The empty shell once named Ryou is dieing and knows and rejoices in it but still a part of him tries to write a letter.

_/ Because of you I bleed freely. But no matter how much I bleed.... _

_I can't seem to purge you from me. Because of you I cry. Because of you I die. Do you enjoy the pain and misery; Do you enjoy the love I gave you freely? /_

Ryous's POV

I sit in front of our house. I feel the stares but they don't affect me anymore. Bakura, My love where are you? I sob but not so he could see. You see he is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I know the one place he probably is, Marik's house. Marik... that name sticks like glue in my throat. That damn bastard stole my Love from me. Now Bakura cant bother with me unless he wants an easy lay. That is all I am to my love now. There was once a time he loved me back but that is ancient history.

_/ My love, why do you make me cry? My love, why do I feel like I am not alive? Am I a worthless toy or just some thing imaginary? Am I real? If so why don't I feel? / _

We were once happy. He was once proud of me. Now I am just a whore and a punching bag to him. Now Ugly Scars mark my back and I cover in fear of him. He gets such a kick out of seeing me broken and bloody. He brings his whore (2) here in our house and Fucks him as loud and as hard as he can just to torment me.

_/ Because of you I bleed freely, but no matter how much I bleed... _

_I can't seem to purge you from me. Because of you I cry. Because of you I die. Do you enjoy the pain and misery? Do you enjoy the love I gave you freely? /_

But all I can do is wish for him to be happy. I love him too much even now to wish for something bad. Cutting doesn't hurt anymore. He only laughed and mocked when he saw what I was doing to my body. He said I was a "weakling and a fool" and that "I didn't have the cuts to take any life not even my own" I guess I am proving u wrong right now love. I try and write my final words to him. Everything is blurry and hazy, Is this what it is like to die? I smile as I finish the words and fade away.

Third persons POV

On the lonely scrap of paper held tight in a marble white fist is written in the ink of the dieing (3) and contains only eight words. These are the last words by the shell once known as Ryou Bakura.

I will always love you, My Yami (4) Tenshi.

/ _I can now feel the end. Life once loved is now dead. I feel we will meet again. Life once loved is now blood red. Tears flow freely and fleet. I can no longer feel my heart beat. Is this what you wanted or will you be haunted? This is my Ballad to you. Read and love and cry. Now it is time for me to say... Goodbye. /_

Owari!!

1: Tenshi - Angel

2: I was just being mean to Marik. I have nothing against him personally and I like him very much. He just seemed to fit for Bakura's whore character.

3: Ink of the Dieing - Blood. Don't know where I got that from though.

4: Yami Tenshi -Dark Angel

I know it wasn't very good and the song was VERY VERY short but Plez R&R

Thank you very much. YamiNeko


End file.
